CONAN PUZEL MISTORY
by XXXKAWAAIIIMAYTANTAYLILJAXXXX
Summary: CAN CONEN SOVLE THE EVEL MISTERY SEND TO HIM, FROM MISTOR X  YOU ASLO TRY TO SOVEL WITH CONEN   ARE YOU GREAT DETOCTOV!  FIND OUT IN CENAN PUZEL MISTORY PLESE.  ASLO FETURE SUPRISE APERENCE OF KAYTO KID  PLESE DONT BE SCARE FROM THE MERDER IT SCAREE.


CHAPER ONE CONAN MYSTEY PUZEL

CONEN WAS BUSSY IN DEDECTIVE MOURY'S HOUS

THER WAS A CASE

THERWAS A LETTR SEND TO MOURY WHO SAY:

"YOUR A BAD DETEDTECTIVE SO YOU WONT SOLV THIS PUZEL

THAR IS A MEDER IN LEAFYGREN HOUSE COME MEAT ME THER USHUD BE ABBLE TO SOLVE DIS IF YOURR SMART.

FROM MISTUR X"

MOURY WAS TWO DRINKED TWO REED IT SO HE GIVES TO CONON

CONUN SAYED OH I KNOW THE LEAFYGREN HOUSE

MISTAR MOURY LETS GO NOW

SO THEY GOED AND TOOK RANN WIFTH THEM ALSO SONIKO FOR SOM RAISIN.

CHAPTER TWO THO LEAFYGREN HOUS MEATING.

MOURY PULLED UP THE CAR AT THE HOUS

THE DAY WAS A SUNNY.

HIABRA SAYED OH CANNAN IT'S A NICE HOUSE I DON'T SEE THE MAERDER…

CENUN SAYED "I THINK IT DIDENT HAPEN YET,,, WE NEEDS TO WATE."

SO THEY NOK ON TH0 DOOER. A LADY CAOME OUT.

SHE SAY "HELLO MY NAME IS SAKURAH"

THEN SHE DOES THAT JAPENIESE BOW.

THEN HER BOYFREND COME TOO THA DOER TWO. "HAI MY NEM IS SASKAY WHY ARE YHOU HEER."

THE DEOTACTIVE BOY CAME OUT THE CAR TWO

THAY SAY

WE GOT A LETTUR FROM MISTUR EX

ARE YOU HIM!

SASKERAY SAY : "IE IS NOT"

SAKARAS SAY : "I TOO, WHY YOU COME?"

THEN THEY GOEWS IN THE HOUS.

THE MADE CAME OUT 2. "MY NAME IS PUTACHAN (ATHERS NOT PUTACHAN IS A JAPENISE NAM THAT MY KNEE SAN (IS BROTHER FOR THOSE NOT JAPINES) TODL ME) WELCEM TO LEAFYGREEN HOUS COM IN I GIV YO TEEA.

THEY DRINKD THE TEA

CANNON SAY: "I BET THE REEL PUZEL ID HAPPEN TOMOREW"

HAYBRAH SAY ME TOO

CHAPPER THREE MOER PEPEPL ARIVES

THERERES A KONK ON THA DOER

PUTACHAN WENT TWO THE DOERS

SHE SAY "WHEELL COME MISTER CHIPPOSAN" (JEPONEES NAME FREM MA KNESAN)

HE DO THE BOW

PUTACHAN DID IT TWOO

HE HAS A DOGG

IT GOED WOOF THEN PUTACHAN SAY YOU NEED TPO KIP HIM OUT SIDE

A DOG IS TWO MESZY FER MY HOUS

SO CHIPPYSAN PUTHIM OUT. DOG WAS SAD

THEN RAN SAY I WIAS SHINCHY SAMMER WAS HEER (SAMMER IS JAPINES WORD I THINK SOUNDS KAWHY)

THEN HEYJY COM TO THE DOOR

HE SAY 2YO KUDO I KNOPW YOU WOUL BE HEER2

KENAN SAY "ARGH NOT SAY MY RHEEL NAME BAKKER (IDIET) WHY YOU SO STUPED"

HEYJO SAY "SO SOWEREE CENIN CUN" THEN THEY FRENS AGEN

KAZUHER HIT HIM ON THE HED "HEYJEE WE HEER TO PICK UP THE CAEK DON'T BESELLY"

THEN RAN SAU KAZZERHAH AND SAY "KAZAHOOCHAM! LONG TYMES NO SEA!"

THON A MAN CALL PIKACHUN CAM TO HOUSE

MIONE NAMER OPS PIKACHIN SAY THON MEN

THEY HANGS THEIR GOATS AND WALK INTO HALL LIKE THEY ARE OWNING THE HALL

WOWEE WGART A ROD MAN

THEN YOU SAW THE BLACK MAN IF YOU NEVER SEEN CENON BEFORE THE BLACK MEN ARE EVUL THE BALCK MEN IS ALWAYS EVIL

HE THINKS "NOW THER IS ENUF PEOPOL I CAN STERT THE MISTORY GEAM" THEN HE MAKES A LAUGH "HAHAHAHAHAHA"

CENNAN GOES OH I THOUGH I HER A LAUF BUT IT MUST BE A WING

HEYBAR SAY YOU SUCH BACKER

THEY ALL LAF AT KINAN

CHAPTOR FORE THEY FINDS A BODDY

CONEN WAEK UP

HE SAW A BODDY

IT IS PUTACHIN

EVER OE WAS AROUND HER

SASKAY WAS STANDING LOOKING SO KAKOY (COOL) AND KAWHY (CUTE)

SAKRAH WAS ALL CRYING AND SHAKENG PUTACEN

CHIPPOSAN WAS SITTEN IN HER BED

AND PIKECHEN WAS LOOKIN ROUND THE ROOM WITH A SWEATING A LITTLE LNG TIME

THEN HAYBRAH SAY LOOKS LIKE YOU CURSE HIM AGEN EDDYGAWER CUNN

CONAN GO SHUTUP HAIBORAH

THEN HE LOOK AT BUTACHIN

HER FAES IS GOT A CUT ON IT ALSOE THE HEND

BUT IT NOT RUN DEEP CIT

NO WAY FOR CUT TO KILL HER UNLESS…

CAN IS BE POYSEN NIFE! OMG SAY CENAN

CHAPTIRE SIEX LE'SS INVESTOGAT

C3NAN SAY TO TO INVESTOGAET CREAAM

SO HE LOOK IN PUTACHAN ROOM

HE SEE STICKY MARK IN WALL

MAYBE FROM A DUCK TAP? THINK CONON

BUT WHO STICK SOME THING TO WALL WHY DO THAT

SO HE NEED TO FIND AN ALLERBYE

HWE ASK SEKYUROH "WHEN THE CREEM HPPEN

WHORE WER YOU!

SHE SAY ''' I WENT TO SHOP AND BUYED FOR VEGETALS

WE ARE AHVING PIE TOMIGHT I NEEDED VEGETALS YOU WANT PIE LITEL BOY?

THEN CENAN SAY MAYBI. SO THE SHOP LAYDE CAN PROF YOU WERE THER.

SHE SAY HI. (THAT JAPENESE FOR YESSSSS)

THEN CENEN SAY " OKAY OLD LADY MAYBE YOU AR INNISENT

THEN SHE SCREEM "OLD LAYBEE!1 I HAVE ONLY 25!

THEN SHE PUNCH CENAN

THEN CENEN SPEAKD TO SASKAY WHO WAS WTHCING TEEVEE.

TEEVEE PROGREM WAS ABOUT A LITEL BOY WITYH SPECTICELS WHO SOVELD CREAMS

CENIN SAY SO SOREE MISTOR SASKEY CAN YOU SELL ME ABOET THE CREAM

HE SAY "OH RIGHT WELL A GUS HED GOT CUT OF IN A ROLLARCOSTOR "

CENAN SAY NOT THAT TEEVEE CREAM YOU BAKER

THEN HE GOES OH RIGHT YOU MEAN WAT HAPON TO PUTACHEN

IT WAS ALL TRAGEDY

I WEAS PRACTICING MY NINJER MOVES IN MY BEADROOM

AND THAT CHIPPOSEN SAW ME FROM THE WINDER

I WAVED

HE WAVED

THEN THEN HE WENT HAWAY

I THIK HE WOCKED THIS DOGGY

THEN CENAN SAY OKEY MAYBE YOU ARE INISENT TOO

THEN HE GOE HARYGATOE (THET MEANS THAN KYOU)

THEN KAITO KIDD SAY TO CENAN HEY CENAN I WAS HERE THIS MORNIGN TO STEEL JOOLS

AND GUESS WHAT

CENAN "WHAT?2

WELL HE SAY I HEERED MUSIC

ITY WAS SO WEERD

CAUSE I DIDENT SEXPECT TO HEER MUSEC

CENEN SAY WHAT MUSEC WAS IT

KIDD SAY OH RITE IW WAS "Namida no Yesterday" I REMEMBER I HEERED IT ON TEEVEE ONEC TIME ON THIS SHOW BOUT A DTECTIBE WHO CODENT BE WIF HIS GIRLFREN BECOS HE WAS TOO SMELL

KENEN SAY THAYT NOT IMPERTENT BUT THANKS MAYBE I WILL AREST YOU LEYTER

THEN KID WAS POOF AND DIEPERED IN SOMKE

THEN KENEN SAY KOOSOE (JEPANESE FOR A BAD WERD LOL LOL LOLLLL)

CHAPTOR SEVRN THE SUSPICION ON PIKACHEN IS SETS!

CENON SAY HATTERY LESS GO SPEEK TO PIKERCHEN

SO THEY DID

HAYJEE SAY TO PIKERCEN YO PIKERCHEN WHASSUP DOOD

HE SAY NO NO NOTHING

HE SPPEK WITH STUTOR WRITES CENAN IN NOETBOK MAYBE HE TO NARVOSE

WHAT WAER YOU DOEN AT THE CREAM DOOD

OH RITE? THEN HE SWEATEING REAL HARD

CENAN THINK EW NASTAY

THEN PICKER CHIN GO "I WAS ESLEEP YAH ESLEEP

I HAD A DREEM I COOD SHOET LITING BOELT FROM MY FAES

CENAN SAY "I DON'T WANT TO KNOE ABOUT YOU DREEM OLD MAN

TELL US ABOT YOU HALLEBI

THEN PIKACHUN GO OH OH OH I WAKED UP AND SHE DED I NEVOR DON IT I NEVER PLEES

THEN HAYG GO LOL THAT I BET IS LIER

KAZERHA GO HAYGE YOU MAEK HIM CRIE

STOP LOLING AT HIM IT IS MEEN

THEN SHE TAEK HAYG HAT

THWEN HEYJI GIVES HIM A BED LOOK AND WALK HAWAY

HE SPEEK TO GENON

THAT MAN SO SUPISHIS I BET HWE DOED IT

THEN THEY WEN OUTSIDE AND

CHAPT0R EGIGHT FUZY VICIM

THE DOG WAS ALSOE EDEAD

HE WILL NEVER PLAY FECH AGEN SAYED CHIPPOSAN

(AFERS NOETS: SO SORRY FOR THS CHAPTER SO SHORT. I CREID IN WRIRING IT SO I HAD TO SOPT HERE SORRY LOL)

CHAPETER NINE CENEN FINDS THE CLOOS

NEER THE DOG THER WAS BAL WHAT HE CHOOD

LOOK LIKE DOG EAT BALL WORLD OUT THERE SAY CENAN

THEN EVERONE LOL SO MUCH

THEN EISOKE FELL OVER THE DED DOGG AND EVER ONE LOLED SO HARDER

THEN EISOKE SAY CENAN I SEE THE BALL HAS LINES INIT DOG TETH NOT LOK LEK LINES UNLESS DOG IS ALSO BROKEN TETH AND DED LOL

THEN HE SNIFED THE BAL

CENAN CENAN CENAN OMG HE SAYING THE BAL SMEL LIKE Potassium Cyanide OMG

EYSKAY YOU SO CLUMJY BACKER SAYED CONON

MOURY COMED OVER AND PUNCH CENAN IN FAYES ELEVIN TIMES BECAOSE HE WAS DRUKN ASLO VERTY ANGRAY

OIIIIIIIII!" HE SAY. CENAN YOU SO BACKER NOT TO MESS AROUND IN CREAMSEN SO MUCH OMG LOL ANFD YOU ASLO STGEELED RAZERBAYD FROM MY SHAYVIGN KIT LOL YOU LITEL BRAT

RANN SAY OMG CENAN MUST NOT BE HAPOPY TO PUNCHED LIKE THAT DAD OMG

THEN SHE STAB HER DAD A LITEL WITH HER POINTAY HEAIR

THEN CENEN SEE A STRGN IN BUSH IN GARDIN NO WATE IT IS FISHIGN LINE

HAY OLD LAYDE SAKARO IS PUTACHAN athletic LADY!1!

LOL CENAN DON'T BE BACKER YOU MEEN WAS CAUSE SHE DED

YOU NOT USE PREZINT TESN FOR TH DED LOL SHE NOT ALIEV ANY MOER DUMASS

STUPED

SHE SAYED.

BUT SHE ADED YH SHE PLAYED SPOERTS IN UNIWERSITAY

I REBEMBER NOW LOL

CENEN GO YAY THAKNS OLD LAYDEE

SHE GOE I HAVE ONLY THE YEARS OF 25!1

AND PUCH HIM AGEN. VERY HARD TOO

CENEN FELL TO GROUND AND NOTIS TORN TISSUE WHAT WASENT THYR BEFOUR IT SMELLED OF POYSEN TWO OMG LOL

THEY WETN ISNIDE FRO TEA

THEN CENAN HEERED A SIGNING

IT SED

"**Namida no yesterday, yureru Summer Breeze**

**Kieta natsu wo taguriyoseta…"**

WHERE HE HEERED IT FROM?

ROOM OF PUTECHEN.

IT WES HER FONE.

CENEN NOTICE

NO FIGNERPRINTS ON FONE BUTONS

NO CALL HISTREE SEXCEPT THIS PERSEN WHO FONED

THEN CENEN ASWNER FONE AND GO

"SHE DED SORRTY IT VERY SAD LOL GOODBYE NOW SEE YOU LAYTER"

THEN CENEN GO OH I KNOW WHO DID CREAM

CHAPTER TEN OMG MOURYS DEDUCTION SHOW FINALLY LOL

CENAN GET HIS MAGIC WATCH AND FIYED tranquilizer dart RIGHT INTO MOURY OJEESAN NEWCK

HE FALLED AND MAKED FUNNY NOISE

THEN KENEN WHIP OUT THE MAGIC BOWTY THAT WAS ASLO A voice modulator

ANSD SPEEKED IN MOURYS VOICE

HE SAY KONICY WAH I CALED YOU HERWE TO MAKE DEDUCTION

SONIKO SAY OMG IS SLEEPINGN KOGRO DEDUCTING SHOE

BUT WHI IS IT NOT ME WHO SOVLED CAYS OMG LOL NOT FAYR.

THEN SUBAROO SAY WLLDON MOURY YOU'RE A GOD DETOCTIV

CONEN AS MOURY SAY LOL THAKNS

THEEN HE SAY RIGHT BIZNISS TIME

SOME PARSAAON KILD PUTACHEN IN THIS HOUS

THEY USED A BAD EVIL HALIBYE TRICK

THEY USED A FISIGN LIEN AND A DUCK TO KILL PUTACHEN

ASLO THEY YUUSED A BALL

WITH MY SAVIGN LAZER BAYDS

AND A DEALDY POYSEN NON OTHER THAN Potassium Cyanide

I TOTALLY KNOW WHO DID IT

CAZUSE IT WAS YOU

SAKERAH

EVEY ONE GO OMG AND LOOK AT HER

EXCEPT HER OF CORSE

SHE JUST WNT A BIT RED IN FASE

SHE SAY

OMG HOW YOU KNOW LOL NOT FAYR

HE SAY HAHAHAHAHA

I FINDED HEVIDECNE

FISTR WAS THE TRCK YOU YUUSED

BY MAKING A HALIBYE YOU SEEMD EVEN MOAR SUSPISHISS

CAUSE WHY YOU GO OUT SO EALRY FOR VEGETALS? YOU HAVE MADE TO BUY FOR YOU THEM BUT NO- YOU KILLD HER

SO WEN YOU WAR OUT SIDE BUYING VEGETALS

YOU FONED HER

MY FREND HEERED HER RIGNTONE IT WAS THE SOGN Namida no Yesterday WAT SHE LIEKED

YOU FONED HER

AND TEELD HER 'OPEN THA DOOOR'

BECAUSE OUT SIDE THE DOOOOR WAS A TRICK YOU MAED WITH THE FISIGN LIEN AND DUCKTAP

WHEN SHE PUUL DOOR , RUBBER BALL WITH INSERT OISEN RAZERBYADES WAS ATTATCH TO STRING

WHEN DOOR PUULED THE STRING LUULED TOO

AND VBALL FLY AT HER TOO

SHE DID A ATCH OF THE BALL

BECAUSE SHE DID SPORT IN UBIWERCITY

SPORT WAS BAYSBALL OR SOFTBALL

SPORT WHERE YOU CATCH BALL SO GOOD

WEN SHE FEEL BLADE IN BALL SHE PANICKS AND CUTS FACE WITH BALL BLADE BALL

POYSEN FINISH HER OFF

THEN YOU GO UPSTAYR

AND FIND HER ALL DEAD

YOU TAKE DOWN DUCKTAPS AND FISHING LYSN AND HIDE UP SELEEVE

ALSO YOU PICK UP BALL IN HANKERCHEEF

YOU LEFT TRACE OF POYSEN IN BALL SIO WHAEN DOG PLAYD WITH BASLL BOOOOM! DOG DEAD.

THE PAPER HANKERCHEEFT CAME OUT OF SELEEV WHEN YOU HITTED CENAN (WHICH YOU NOTALLOWED TO DO THAT MY JOB LOL)

AND HE GIVED TO ME

YOU MAYBE BURYD THE BLADES IN GROUND

IF PALEES MAKE METEL DETETTER SEARCH NER HOUSE, THEY FIND IT

THE REASON YOU LEFT HOUSE FOR VEGETAL WAS ALIBO.

NOW YOU NOT ONLY LEFT HOUSE, MR CHIPPOSAN DID TOO

BUT WHY HE WOULD NOW PHOEN NUMMER OF MADE FORM YOU HAOSE?

YOU KILL HER

YOU KILL HER

TELLMEE NOW

WHY YOU KILL HER BAKAR

SHE GO "OH NOE" THEN ESPLANE

CATPER 11 THE EXPLANE OF THE BAD CRIMES

LOL WELL PUTACHEN WAS BAD MADE. SHE LAZY. SHE OT CLEAN HOUSE LOTS. THEN ONE DAY I COMES HOME FROM VEGETAL MARKRET

AND GESS WAT

SHE HAD LES WRAP RONDD SASKAY HED

THAT AFERE. HE CHEET ON ME WITH MADE I RICH AND HE STILL SLEEPD WITH MADE

SO I PUNISH THE HIM BY KILLENG BAD LADY PUTA\\CHEN

LOLOLOLOLOL

ARE YOU BECAME MAD?

HE SAY

YOU SO BAKKER

WE JUST PATRTISED THE NINJKER MOVES

THAT I TEECH FOR HER TO SELF DEFWENDING

THAT HED BOMB DEATH DROP NEKO BLAST BEEM

YOU MADE GREEVUS ERRER

NOOOOOOOOO SHE SAY

OMG

WHY LIFRE SO HARD! I MAKE MISTAKE NOW I A BAD LADY MARDERER

I GO TO END SELF-LIVING NOW PLEESE LOL

CENAN GO NO AND CENFRUN HER BUT SHE KICK CENASN IN HED AND KNOCK OUT CENAN OMG SAD SO MEEN LADY.

THEN RAN TYRY KARROTY BUT SAKRAH TOO FAST AN ALMOST ECAPE

BUT ALL OF SUDEN

Akai Shuuichi AND AGERNT CKAMMEL AND JODY ALL GO BOO WE THE FBI WE SCARED YOU LOL

YOU BAD

THEN THEY SHOOTED HER WITH

Wounded, albeit not fatally.

THEN MACKOTO TOOK HER OFF INTO HAMBUL;ANS AND HOPPITAL

CHAPTER TWEVL THE Conclusive chapter

WAHAHAHAHAHA LAFFS MISS KOYABASSHI THAT WAS A FUNNY CASS WE LL WER IN Kisaki Eri AN HER CAT AGREED MYAOW GO CAT I AGREE GO ERY

THEY WALK HOME

HAYBRA SAY CENAN-TO: CENAN! LOL, THAT KIND OF FUN I SEE WY YOU LIKE DETECTING BUT YOU BUSY LIKE SPRIGN FIRST ANT AND YOU KNO WAT IS SAY ABOUT SPRIGN FIRST ANT

ARMY OF CABAGE NOT AWATE THE BIZY ANT BUT A LAZY ANT LOLLLL

THEN THWY ALL HAHAHA AT HAYBRA JOEK

ENDINGS

CREDIS

STORY ME

DIALOUGUU ME

CENAN AYOMAME GOUHOE

CHARATERS JAEPMJ

SONGINGS GENNET CREW


End file.
